


On the Shore

by plus_minus



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plus_minus/pseuds/plus_minus
Summary: Serah and Vanille go for a walk by the sea.





	On the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a wonderful piece of art by [ Benvey](http://benvey.tumblr.com) which can be found [ here](http://benvey.tumblr.com/post/170184520252/i-wish-there-was-more-of-vanilleserah). If you're an FF or Kingdom Hearts fan her work is certainly worth checking out.

"Thanks again for looking at everything with me. Snow hates it when there's too many choices, so this will help make things easier for the both of us," Serah explains to Vanille as they make their way down the wooden stairs of the boardwalk to the sand. They can’t resist the fresh air that the ocean brings, though it might be a whim they regret later. Their shoes are already filling with sand as they make their way between the reeds and dunes that lead to the water.

The two women are currently taking a break from touring four different halls to pick the location of her and Snow's wedding ceremony. From these options that they’re looking at today, Serah will pick two that she and her fiancé can decide on next week. So far they've visited half of them, and only one of them looks plausible.

But she'll think about all of that later. Right now they're on a break for lunch and sweets. They'd stopped by an ice cream stand a few minutes ago, where she had gotten a peach mango ice cream cone for herself and a chocolate peanut butter milkshake for Vanille.

"You're welcome." Vanille grabs and squeezes her friend's free hand. "I’m having fun. All of the places around here are so pretty because of the beach! And our plans for the day work out well too, because Snow and Fang can make us dinner tonight. I'd much rather do this than cook."

"With the two of them together I wouldn't be so sure. I think our food will be _much_ better tomorrow when we go out." The four of them are planning to have a double date the next night. They'll go out for a meal at a popular restaurant before seeing a movie at the theater.

They both laugh. "You're probably right."

Serah would be lying if she said she hadn't been surprised when Vanille had told her that she and Fang were a couple. It took getting used to at first—not from disapproval, but merely because she didn't know any better. On Cocoon, relationships between a man and a woman were the only ones deemed acceptable by the fal’Cie. But things had gradually changed once the fal’Cie disappeared, thanks to people like Snow who had pointed out that they had made their laws with a specific purpose: the more children that men and women created together, the more lives that could be taken for the Maker to return.

Vanille deserves her happiness. She and Fang love one another in the same way Serah and Snow love each other. That’s all that really matters.

They stop walking when they are several feet away from where the waves meet the shore. The two of them are still holding hands, but none of the kids or adults enjoying the ocean pay them any attention. "Vanille, you know how earlier I was telling you about the bridal party for a Cocoon wedding?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering,” she continues, “would you like to be a part of it? Snow and I would love it if you and Fang would be bridesmaids. I'd wanted to ask you over the phone a few weeks ago, but I'd figured I'd wait until your visit."

"Serah, I'd love to! I'm sure Fang would love it too!” Vanille exclaims, grinning widely. “Wow, that's so sweet of both of you. Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure, just let me finish my ice cream first." Serah giggles. Despite this she can’t help but wrap herself in her friend’s warm embrace, careful not to let the melting treat get on either of them.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend and beta SXM132. Your insight was helpful as always.
> 
> And for those of you who debated with me on Vanille's milkshake preferences, it was fun. You know who you are. :)


End file.
